powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Zahab
is the leader of the Space Pirates Balban. Cruel and violent but at the same time a great strategist and expert warrior. While the death of an underling does not seem to affect him, deep inside he suffers in private. Biography Long ago, when the Demon Beast Daitanix first came into being on his homeworld, Zahab met Barreled Scholar Bucrates who taught him the means to become immortal by the Star Soul Jewels created whenever Daitanix consumed the core of a planet. Subjugating Daitanix by attaching his castle to its back, Zahab gathered an army of followers with the promise of eternal life and boundless treasure from destroyed worlds; four of which: Sambash, Budoh, Iliess, and Battobas; became the generals of the Balban's four armies while a fifth, Steerwoman Shelinda, became his personal lieutenant as well as the pilot of Daitainix. Among the worlds destroyed was Planet Taurus, home to Black Knight Bull Black, who attempted to stop them but was forced to stand down when the Balban took his younger brother Krantz hostage before Zahab personally cut down the boy in front of him. Some time afterward, Zahab and the rest of the Balban arrived on Earth with the intention of making it their latest conquest but were opposed by Earth's chosen protectors the Gingamen who had been granted great power by the five Starbeasts, mysterious animals who had seen the destruction wreaked by the Balban and decided to bring an end to it. Together, the Gingamen and the Starbeasts drove back the Balban before sealing them and Daitanix deep beneath the sea. During the fight, Zahab had his left hand cut off by the original Gingared, requiring him to replace it with a combination hook/cannon and leading him to bear a grudge against all who took up Gingared's mantle. 3000 years later, a random earthquake broke the seal on the Balban and turned them loose on Earth. However, Daitanix's seal remained intact and forced the Balban to focus on ways to revive him with Zahab offering a massive fortune as a reward to whoever managed to do so. Eventually, having known of Steerwoman Shelinda's death, Zahab can not take it anymore and falls apart in grief. In the final battle he uses he castle to control the Earth Demon Beast, but Zahab is forced to flee from his castle when it is destroyed by Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus. After losing the Earth Beast, Zahab takes Shelinda's sword, fights with it, and is killed by the Gingamen in the Galaxy Lights armor and the Black Knight with Super Armor Shine GingaRed, using his Flashing Starbeast Sword and Beast Armor Claw together as the final attack. This was after the combined fire attack of Hyuuga and Ryouma destroyed his Star Soul Jewel, during the finale. He is later resurrected by Captain Gregory, only to be killed once again by the Gingamen in the Galaxy Lights armor in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. See also *Captain Mutiny - His counterpart in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Scorpius - His villain equivalent in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Pirate Category:Space Pirates Balban Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain